tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Judy and Jerome
CGI Series= Judy and Jerome *'Class': Cowans Sheldon 30 ton breakdown cranes *'Builder': Cowans Sheldon *'Built': 1906 Judy and Jerome are breakdown cranes. They used to live in the station yard at Knapford, but now handle emergencies on the west side of the island, on the Harwick Branch Line. Bio Thomas first encountered Judy and Jerome in a siding at Knapford Station Yard, where they thought there was an emergency. He later collected them after James' accident with some trucks. After Rocky arrived and the Search and Rescue Centre was built, Judy and Jerome became obsolete. They remained on their siding at Knapford for several years, eventually being noticed by Ryan. Looking for a change in scenery, they had him take them to Arlesburgh Harbour. However, the sea air caused their gears to not work properly, so they asked Oliver, who was passing by, to move them somewhere else. He took them to a field on the Little Western, but they quickly grew bored there. When Duck passed by, they asked him to move them somewhere else, so he took them to the Blue Mountain Quarry. However, Daisy soon derailed on the other side of the island from the Search and Rescue Centre and Judy and Jerome were missing, meaning that Thomas would have to go all the way to the Search and Rescue Centre from Knapford to get Rocky. However, Ryan was able to track them down and bring them to Daisy. Happy to be useful again, Judy and Jerome were taken to Arlesburgh that night. Sir Topham Hatt then decided to relocate them to Arlesburgh permanently, allowing them to handle emergencies on the west side of the island while Rocky handled the east. Persona Judy and Jerome are both heavy sleepers, but take their jobs very seriously, usually only awaking if there is an emergency (or if they think there is). The two also seem to be very talkative. They are always ready for an emergency and respond with zeal and vigour. Basis Judy and Jerome are based on a Cowans Sheldon 30 ton breakdown crane. Livery Judy and Jerome are painted dark green-grey with yellow hazard stripes. They have brass nameplates on the sides of their cabs. Appearances Television Series * Season 20 - The Missing Breakdown Train and Mucking About Specials: * The Adventure Begins Voice Actors Judy: * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US) * Marie Oi (Japan) * Karina Altamirano (Latin America) Jerome: * Tim Whitnall (UK/US) * Tooru Akiyoshi (Japan) * Roberto Molina (Latin America) * Thibault Lacour (France and French speaking Canada) Trivia * Judy is the first female crane in the series. * Despite being left on their siding at Knapford for years after the events of The Adventure Begins, they had not been seen on their siding again until the twentieth season. * Judy and Jerome are the first non-human brother and sister twins in the series. Merchandise * TrackMaster (Jerome only; with Ryan) (coming soon) Gallery File:TheAdventureBegins303.png|Judy and Jerome before Thomas meets them File:TheAdventureBegins306.png File:TheAdventureBegins307.png File:TheAdventureBegins308.png File:TheAdventureBegins310.png File:TheAdventureBegins313.png|Judy alongside Thomas File:TheAdventureBegins314.png File:TheAdventureBegins522.png File:TheAdventureBegins523.png File:TheAdventureBegins524.png|Judy and Jerome with Thomas at Knapford Station Yard File:TheAdventureBegins533.png File:TheAdventureBegins534.png File:TheAdventureBegins536.png|Judy and Jerome lifting James File:TheAdventureBegins545.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain1.png|Jerome and Judy in the twentieth season File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain2.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain3.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain50.png|Jerome and Judy being pulled by Oliver File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain94.png|Judy and Jerome with Ryan at Blue Mountain Quarry File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain98.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain99.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain100.png|Judy and Jerome lifting Daisy File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain105.png|Judy and Jerome with Sir Topham Hatt at Harwick Branch Line File:MuckingAbout92.png File:MuckingAbout93.png File:JeromeandJudyPromo.jpg|Promo File:JeromePromo.jpg File:JudyPromo.jpg File:BreakdownCraneBasis.jpeg|Basis Merchandise Gallery File:TrackmasterJerome.png|TrackMaster Jerome File:TrackmasterRyanAndJerome.jpg|TrackMaster Ryan and Jerome pack Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Cranes Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Harwick Branch Line Category:The Little Western